Star Wars: The Prophecized One
by Ash J Boomstick
Summary: Response to Alternate Lily Challenge by Whitetigerwolf. In desperation to save her child, Lily sends her son along with her memories to an alternate version of herself, Silri of Dathomir. With her own goal of placing her son on the Galactic Throne, Silri and Kodashi!Harry will battle with the forces of the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Council. DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this story. All characters, places and locals belong to their respective authors and creators. If there are any original characters, it won't really matter. Thank you.

Author's Note: Okay, this is a response to Whitetigewolf's Alternate Lily challenge. I would suggest that you look it up inside his forums, its a wonderful challenge that I think needs more story responses. Basically, Lily Potter sends Harry and her Memories to an alternate version of herself, as long as the character is canon to the universe they belong in and have red hair or green eyes, here I picked the Nightsister Silri and changed her eye color to fit the challenge.

This story starts after Episode 1, in the year 32 BBY. The first two sections to this chapter are mostly just to move pieces into place for the rest of the story. This will be a Clone Army Harry story, and will eventually move back to Earth at some point in the future. I have not selected a pairing yet, but am thinking on pairing Harry with either, Padme Amidala, Maris Brood, Aayla Secura, or all of the above. I have not decided yet, but will be willing to listen to feedback, as long as there is a well reasoned explanation with the decision. Also, constructive feedback is very welcome, but please no flames, or just shouting at me to write longer chapters. I write chapter's I am comfortable with and feel are the correct length I need. As it is, this chapter is twice the length of my average chapters so far. So, please take that into consideration.

* * *

Silri stared down at the child she held in her arms. He had thankfully stopped screaming his lungs out after several minutes and she had bought more silence as she nursed him at her breast. The Nightsister longed to hate the child that had just slithered from her between her legs just mere minutes before, but something held her loathing at bay. She wished that she could blame the dreams, those annoying visions of a life she never knew, but it wasn't the dreams and thoughts of Lily Potter that made her feel attached to the red stained child.

Her dark tattoos stood out against her pale ash grey skin as her green eyes, rare amongst the Dathomirian watched the infant suckle. She felt a connection to her offspring that she hadn't felt before to any living person. She wondered if it had anything to do with the way the child had been conceived, a mystery to all of her sisters and herself. They had felt the Dark Side of the Force grow increasingly stronger for hours, before it suddenly faded away, but that night, her dreams of Lily Potter had started, and she was sure it had also been the night she had become pregnant.

She already knew his fate, the fate of all Nightbrothers. He would stay with her for a scant number of years, until he was weaned from her breast milk and eat solid foods then given to the Nightbrothers to raise and grow into a warrior. He would grow stronger with the other beasts of his gender, and then be called on to breed by another Nightsister. It was the circle of their people and it was just fine for her, or at least it had been.

Something about the child she held was different through making him a far cry from the other Dathomirian men. She had never called on a man for breeding purposes, and the child practically radiated power. His birth had felt like a tsunami, washing over the Nightsister Stronghold. The roaring of the Rancor in their cave had been as ominous as thunder as the full power of a baby washed over them, nearly sending them into a frenzy. Perhaps the child would serve a better purpose to the Clan than his beastial brethren, only time would truly tell.

Still, she would need a name, and Harry Potter would not due. That was the name meant for the child on his home world, the world of wizards and patriarchs, not a Dathomirian. Her eyes watched him a moment longer before she smiled. While it was customary for a mother to name her child, simply to avoid picking him as a sperm donor in the future, she would give him a name to send shivers down the spines of his enemies. While the Rancor were the apex predators of Dathomir, another creature came close, a poisonous beast that slithered through the trees and grass and struck from the cover on night. "Kodashi," she said, naming her child before leaning her head back on the stuffed skins that served to prop her up.

* * *

The Muun stood, straight backed and proud, as his transporator sucked in another lung full of air for him. His lanky body was concealed in the black robe that he had received from his Master so many years ago. Two silvery canisters hung on the inside of his robes as his yellow eyes watched a group of children play. "It is not often," he wheezed, his voice was a strangled mechanical noise as it passed through the device attached to his face, "that one sees a male child of the Nightsisters playing with their daughters."

Silri watched the children play as well. The busty Nightsister had not said much since the man had decided to grace her with his presence, but remained silent as she watched her son play. "He is not a normal child," she finally answered. "He was born without a father's seed five years ago, and his power is greater than that of Mother Zalem's."

The Muun's eyes widened slightly at the casual reference to what seemed a miracle birth, and turned his attention back to the boy. He looked no older than five and, doing the numbers quickly in his head, would have been concieved around the same time he and his apprentice... "How remarkable," he spoke, glad the transporator hid the emotions he felt he was having difficulty masking at the moment. "Tell me, Silri was it?, have you begun the child's training?"

"Kodashi is a very special child," the dark haired woman said with a feral grin. "He began to move objects just hours after being born. If he found it to be worth his interest, then the thing came to him, and no sister could stop it without physically gripping the object. When we tried to send him to the Nightbrothers, he Pushed then men away and clung to my knee. My son is like no child before him."

"I would have to agree," the tall figure said quietly. "I have a proposition I wish to make you, Nightsister. My apprentice has grown, and has a student of his own, a Zabrak child given to him by one of your own sisters years ago. It is never wise to put all your hopes and plans on just one person, incase they fail. I wish for you and your son to leave Dathomir with me, and I shall help give your son the knowledge to use his power to its greatest potential."

Silri reached out to the Force and felt it shiver as she thought of her child as a man, a man who had knowledge and power that few would ever equal. Subconsciously she licked her lips at the thought of what her child could bring forth into the Galaxy under the robed man's tutelage, but more importantly, under her guidance.

She could still remember the long nights of her pregnancy, and the dreams of a red haired woman's life seeping into her own mind. While woman's, world had been more advanced then her own, their understanding and control of the Force had been limited. They had used sticks and garbled words to focus the Force to do their bidding and preform the most inane of tasks.

"We shall accept your offer of knowledge and teaching, Lord Damask," she finally said after several moments of thought.  
"Please, my dear, call me Lord Plaguies, or Master," the now named figure said. "It is only fitting after all, for a student of the Dark Lord of the Sith to honor their master so fittingly."

"But of course, My Master," Silri said with a smile as her emerald green eyes flashed yellow. "I shall collect my son and meet you at your ship."

Plaguies nodded as he turned away from the Nightsister and began to make his way toward the courtyard of the Nightsister Stronghold. Just beyond its gates, his ship awaited. He had plans for the Mother and Child, hopefully the extermination of one so that he could manipulate the other to his desires.

* * *

Kodashi's emerald eyes watched as his mother worked on the Bounty Hunter. Her eyes stared deeply into Jango Fett's dark orbs as she manipulated the fools mind. It had been four years since they had left Dathomir to train under Darth Plagueis, or rather, some Sith Holocrons the old Muun had sent them to find. Kodashi had not really been fond of the man and especially hated his apprentice, Darth Sidious. Both of them were far to busy scheming and focusing on their own projects, leaving him and his mother mostly to their own devices.

Of course, their lack do attention had led to this moment, after Silri had overheard their plans for a Clone Army and decided to act. The dark clad woman suddenly stepped away from the bounty hunter and lowered her hood. "Thank you, Master Fett, for your contribution to this task," she said in an overly chipper voice that Kodashi had only ever heard her use when talking to brain dead men. "With your help, we feel this clone army will be our greatest batch yet."

"It was no problem at all," Jango said as he turned away from the woman and Kodashi got to see his wide and vacant eyes. "I shall report to Syfo-dias that everything is going according to the wishes of the Jedi," he said in a robotic voice as he stepped around the black haired youth and made his way toward the Slave I with stiff steps. Both mother and son knew that he would really be reporting to Darth Sidious, but that worked perfectly with their plan.

They had been rather lucky to catch the Bounty Hunter on route to Kamino and had followed him to the barren planet of Geonosis where he had met with Count Dooku. "Kodashi," the harsh woman spoke as she began to make her way toward their own freighter. "We have to hurry and reach Kamino before the hunter reaches Sidious," she explained quickly. After boarding the ship, she quickly began the pre-flight checklist for the starship to take off.

"Mother, you still haven't told me what your plan is," Kodashi said as he moved to the co-pilot seat and watched his mother begin the flight sequence. "I mean, I understand you want to create your own army and crush Sidious, I want to as well, but they'll probably ask for a template, and we don't exactly have one to give them."

"That's where you are wrong," Silri said with a smile as she looked at her nine year old son. "We have you, don't we," she explained. "Imagine, an entire army at your beck and call, hundreds of thousands of troops storming over the galaxy with only one goal in mind, to make you the supreme ruler of every planet."

"Well, yes, that sounds good and all, but why me," he asked narrowing his eyes slightly at his mother and Mistress when it came to training. "Wouldn't make more sense for you to want to plant yourself as the ruler of the galaxy? Unless," he gasped as a thought occurred to him. "You actually want to rule, just from the shadows like Plagious did," he said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Then while the assassins are coming for me, you'll be free to continue doing what you please!"

Silri's eyes narrowed as the ship left the planet's atmosphere and she began to put in the coordinates so they could jump into hyperspace. "Don't be stupid," she growled angrily causing her yellow-green eyes to flash a murderous red. She paused and took a deep breath as she set the ship onto autopilot before it picked up speed, turning the stars and planets in front of the ship into blurred white lines. "Kodashi," she said sweetly and took her son's arm, pulling him into her lap. "A mother wants what is best for their child, and you won't have to worry about assassins because you'll be surrounded by troops who are loyal to only you, they'll protect, just like I will."

Despite his earlier moment of accusation, Kodashi's eyes began to close as his mother gently ran her fingers through his hair. "We've broken off from the Sith, Sidious and Dooku are no longer a concern for us when it comes to command," she whispered to him. "Now they are the enemy, and we have their little toys to help us defeat them," she continued. "Once we reach Kamino and the clone army is started, we will continue our studies into the Force, with teachers who will actually pay attention to us. Remember, a true master learns from the Twin Gods and follows the Father. The Sith are incomplete as are the Jedi, but we, we will stand victorious."

She sighed as she heard the boy's deep breathing, meaning he had fallen asleep and readjusted him so she could stand, carrying him in a bridal fashion toward his bunk. Gently she laid him down on his bed and stood up, watching him sleep peacefully while she was around. At one point in time she would have cut him off as a fool, but since leaving Dathomir she had felt her maternal instincts grow stronger, as a Force-bond emerged between Mistress and Apprentice.

It would take several days to reach Kamino, and in that time, she had training that needed to be completed. Lily's memories had become more and more helpful over the years, allowing her to understand the basics and more of what the human woman had called 'magic'. Now, she could manipulate the Force to a far more finite degree, enough to move beyond the basic Mind Trick of the Jedi and use a fully powered Imperious Curse just as she had done on Jango Fett, after using Legilimancy to alter his memories to believe he had done his job for the newly appointed Chancellor.

Her brisk pace quickly brought her into the cargo hold, where she knelt in a bow before one of the glowing red cubes she had managed to squander away from Darth Plagious over the years. The Holocron activated, and a figure in long black robes appeared before her. His face was covered by a chilling white skull mask, with red lines extending upwards from the eye-holes. "Welcome back, Apprentice," the rasping voice of Darth Nihilus spoke. "I take it your plans have moved ahead as we discussed."

"Yes, my Master," Silri said while keeping her eyes cast down on the hard steel floor. "We intercepted Darth Sidious' bounty hunter and rewrote his memories before sending him on his way," she explained. "My son will take his place as the template for a clone army with which he will over run the galaxy."

"Do not be so quick to consider this war won," Nihilus spoke as he glanced at the other Holocrons that were aboard the ship. "Tell me, Silri, which of my brethren have been teaching your son?"

"My son has opened just one, my Master," she admitted sheepishly. "His studies have continued under the watchful eyes of Darth Revan," she said. "He does not tell me what he studies with his teacher, my Master, only that he is learning the path of the Twin Gods," the buxom dark haired beauty finished.

"Good, good," the Lord of Hunger said with a sound of triumph in his voice. "Revan was powerful, already a legend by the time I had even taken my first breath," the Sith Lord admitted. "It took him training as both a Jedi and a Sith, but he eventually gained a balance with the Force that was never equaled if I am not mistaken. Under his tutelage, and eventually mine as well, you and your son will become the dominant power of the Galaxy and wash away the wasted potential that was the two orders."

"The Father is more powerful than his children," Silri said speaking of the gods who were said to embody all aspects of the Force.

"True, very true," the Dark Lord said as his image moved around the cramped quarters of the cargo hold. "Now, I wish to continue where we left off last time, Apprentice," he said turning his focus completely onto the woman kneeling at his feet. "Tell me more about this Dark Lord that Lily Potter's memories told you of. I wish to learn more about this Lord Voldemort."

* * *

As the DeepWater class freighter broke through the storm riddled skies over Kamino, Kodashi watched from his seat next to his mother. His long black hair had been seemingly tamed by the woman by braiding it tightly across his scalp. He nearly bounced in his chair with excitement as the ship began to lower itself toward the landing dock just outside of Tipoca City, the capital of the watery world.

Moving quickly, mother and son stood, dressed in the brown robes and light tan uniforms used by the Jedi as they made their way down the ramp from the cargo hold to the dock. Kodashi tried not to stare as a tall pale being, even more pale than he and his mother, seemingly stood waiting for them. The Kaminoan was over seven feet tall, with a torso as thin as the boy's own, and long legs and hands with large black eyes. "Good evening," the being said in a calm female voice, "welcome to Kamino. I am Taun We, Administrative Aid to the Prime Minister and I will be serving as the Project Coordinator for the Jedi Clone Army."

Silri's face remained stoic as she took in the overly tall female and then smiled politely. "Good evening to you as well, Administrative Aid Tuan We," the Nightsister said politely. "I am Master Silri, and this young man is my padawan, Kodashi," she said motioning toward the boy who still seemed to be practically vibrating with anticipation. "You'll have to excuse his hyper state, we are still working on his emotional control."

"It is no problem at all, Master Jedi," the Kaminoan said politely before she stepped to the side and motioned them toward the door. "Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation inside. I am well aware that most people in the Galaxy are not as comfortable with the weather here on Kamino as the we are." With a simple nod of her head, Silri and Kodashi followed the tall women back inside the warm dry domed capital building. "I must say, we are very eager to begin working on this clone army. Master Sifo-Dyas left clear instructions on what we were meant to teach, train and condition the soldiers."

"I'm afraid Master Sifo-Dyas was quite out of the loop by the time he reached you," Silri said pleasantly as she removed a data-pad from her robe. "The Jedi Council gave it some more thought and decided that these would be much better specifications with which to work under," the Nightsister said.

The tall sentient creature looked over the plans on the small hand held device and smiled. "These are not very different from the original parameters, but I do wonder who the template will be? I am afraid Master Sifo-Dyas was not very forthcoming with who the Jedi would be sending."

"Oh, that's easy to answer," the dark haired beauty said before she motioned to her son. "My padawan here has been selected for the template after much discussion," she lied easily. "His reflexes are some of the highest our healers have ever seen, and his skills with the Force are nearly unparalleled even amongst the Jedi Council."

"We should warn you now, we have never tried to clone a Force-sensitive being before," Tuan We said in the same clear and calm voice. "We will have no way of knowing if the clones can commune with the Force until the first batch has been matured," she paused for a moment and looked back at the data-pad in her hand. "May I ask why the first batch are to be genetically modified to be female?"

Silri didn't even blink at the question, having already run through the different ways the conversation could go in her mind before they had landed. "It's a simple touch that the Council let me add," she explained. "I'm a Dathomirian, my people believe that is we females who are better situated for the role of command, as clear and reasonable thinkers, while males tend to let their emotions control them. However, the army will be set to follow Padawan Kodashi's and my commands as the Supreme Commanders. We will be staying on world for the most part until the the Republic calls on us, so we'll be better situated to lead."

"Very well," Tuan We said respectably, not wishing to argue with a Jedi. "We ask that you speak with our Prime Minister, Lama Su before we get started." She stopped outside a blank door and casually pressed the button on the side of the door to let it slide open. Inside was another Kaminoan, this one presumably male, who was sitting comfortably in a chair, drinking from a fine porcelain cup. "Prime Minister, the representatives from the Jedi Council have arrived, as well as our template for the army."

"Welcome Jedi Master and Apprentice," the Prime Minister said, his voice was just as calm and relaxed as his aids. "We must tell you how excited we are to have this chance to work alongside the famous Jedi Council," he said with a slight bow of his head, though he never stood up. "You will be happy to know that Tuan We will do her absolute best to make sure your order is carried out to the best of our abilities. Would you care for something to drink?"

The dark haired woman's hand lashed out quickly to catch her son's shoulder. "Not just now, thank you, Prime Minister," she said calmly even as her nails dug slightly into the boy's shoulder. "We would like to get dry first if that is alright with you and then proceed straight to the cloning process. I'm afraid time is of the essence."

"But of course," the Prime Minister said happily as he eased back inside his chair. "Tuan We will show you to your quarters, and then to the cloning facility. We are confident that you will be very pleased with your purchase."

"I have no doubt of that Prime Minister," Silri said before she turned and followed the Administrative Aid from the office, her son following along quietly.

* * *

Kodashi stood motionless inside a massive tube that was filling quickly with an oxygen rich chemical that would keep him from drowning as scans and tests would be tun on his body. Deciding to save himself from the boredom of being locked inside a sound proof container, he closed his eyes and let himself begin to meditate as he focused on his mind and body. He barely felt as he began to lift from the ground to be suspended in liquid or when the liquid finally passed over his neck and submerged his head inside its cold grip as the tranquilizers and sedatives took hold.

Silri watched her son as she fought to not bite her lip in worry. The first part of the tests would be to find any anomalies within her child's body and genetic code and correct them. Lights of different hues began to pass over the container from every conceivable angle as the young boy remained suspended, before mechanical arms stretched upward from the floor of the tank and scrape at the bottom of his bare foot while another moved with inhuman precision to draw a syringe of his blood. Her usually cold green eyes looked away as another hand moved to collect a specimen of any reproductive fluids his young body might be generating.

"Hmm," one of the scientist sounded off as the scans began to come in. "It would seem his eyesight is deteriorating, nothing remarkable, but it can be easily repaired," he said, not noticing the 'Jedi Master's' teeth set on edge at the thought her child might not be perfect. "There does appear to be something being picked up on the scan's surrounding his birthmark though," he continued squinting at the readings. "It is purely an energy based signature, possibly having to do with his connection to the Force."

The Nightsister looked up at that, she had always felt something was connected to the oddly raspberry colored lightning bolt her child had been born with, but despite her best efforts, she had not been able to remove it. "All other markers show that the subject was predisposed to be thin as long as he ate correctly and exercised regularly. There is the possibility for more muscle mass to be added with the correct diet of nutrients."

"If you will excuse me," Silri said as calmly as she could as she watched more syringes rise from the floor, these holding the chemicals that would be needed to fix his eyesight and begin to make their way toward her son's face. "I will return shortly, I just am not very good with seeing things like this," she said quickly before she turned away and began to make her way out the door.

The cloning facility was a massive complex, but even then, it wasn't long before the dark haired woman was met by the tall figure of Tuan We. "Master Silri," the Kaminoan woman said happily as she approached the woman some time later. "I am happy to say that the first batch of clones are well underway, if you would like to see them."

Silri blinked in surprise at just how fast the process was going on but agreed to see the first batch inside the cloning tanks. "Tell me, Tuan We, how is my Padawan doing," she asked, crushing own the unease that had welled up inside her chest.

"He is a brave young man," Tuan We said calmly as she appeared to glide down the corridor in a way that made Silri rather jealous. "He is coming along well, we have moved him to a Bacta Tank to heal from the procedure, and he should be good to go tomorrow," she said kindly. Finally they reached a door where a light quickly scanned the Kaminoan woman before it slid open. "Tomorrow, we shall have you and your apprentice scanned so that you may have access to any facility that you will have rank granted access to enter. Ah, here we are. The genetic children of one Padawan Kodashi," she said waving her hand proudly at the row after row of tanks acting as artificial wombs.

Silri's mind nearly blanked at the words 'children of Kodashi' as she moved closer to inspect one of the tanks. Inside, nearly invisible if not for the magnification caused by the liquid around the see through lens, she could make out the small cluster of cells that were quickly dividing and multiplying to create life. As if with a mind of its own, her hand lifted to touch the glass that held the quickly growing embryo. If these clones were to be considered Kodashi's children, that made them her grandchildren. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she turned and looked at the vast array of tanks that each held a growing clone within. She smiled despite herself, Lily Potter had always wanted a big family.


End file.
